


Flip of a coin

by orphan_account



Series: A different course of action [1]
Category: The Age of Adaline (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6787258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little what if scenario</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flip of a coin

Adaline Bowman was sitting in her parked car struggling to make a decision weather or not to stop running from love or keep moving on with her miserable excuse of her so called life so she reached into her purse and got out a coin and decided if the coin landed on heads she would go home and if it landed on tails she would move on.

After a few moments she got out of the car steadied herself and flipped the coin and when she caught it she found it landed on tails thus beginning more loneliness. So she drove of never seeing Ellis or his family again for decades to come.


End file.
